A Lesson In Exploration
by SmuttyPirate
Summary: Gamlen and Leandra are fighting again and Bethany needs to get away. A trip to The Hanged Man finds her in the company of Isabela. The pirate has a few interesting ideas of how to get the stress off of Bethany's mind.


"Sister, I think you should at least pay rent. I can't just be letting you and those girls live here and eat all my food without repaying me!" Gamlen shouted from the other room.

Bethany sighed and closed the book she had been reading with a little more force than necessary. She didn't usually get mad like this, but this was the third time that Gamlen had started a fight with her mother today. She figured it must be because the eldest Hawke daughter wasn't around. She had run off with Varric, Aveline, and Merrill a few days ago to clear the Bone Pit for that sleazy merchant they had met in Hightown. Gamlen tended to shut up faster when Hawke was around to defend Leandra and Bethany, but Hawke wasn't here; so Gamlen had seized the opportunity to make Leandra and Bethany feel like they were a terrible burden as soon as Hawke walked out the door.

Two days of this was enough. Bethany tore open the door to her room and marched right between Leandra and Gamlen, who were busy screaming in each other's face. Bethany rolled her eyes and wrenched open the door to Gamlen's shack; she needed to be anywhere but here.

"Where in the void do you think you're going at this time of night?" Gamlen snarled from behind Bethany.

She spun around to glare daggers at him. "I can't take any more of you two fighting. I'm going out." She didn't even know where she would go. Merrill, Varric, and Aveline were all away. Anders would no doubt try tenaciously to have Bethany join his cause, if she could even survive the trip through Darktown. Fenris hated mages (and he could be a little too hostile and angsty, in her opinion.) Sebastian had some sort of study going on at the Chantry, not that Bethany would really want to go there either; there were too many Templars around that area. Her last option was Isabela at the Hanged Man.

Leandra immediately rushed forward; worry seeming to follow her like a cloud. She lightly took Bethany's hand and spoke quickly. "Please Bethany, don't go out right now. I know things are…tense here, but it's too dangerous for you to go out alone!"

Bethany sighed and patted her mother's hand reassuringly. "Please mother. I won't be far; I promise I won't leave Lowtown."

Gamlen scoffed and spoke in his crass way. "Lowtown is bad enough, little girl. You don't have to go far to get robbed, raped, or worse."

Bethany had always thought that her mother was aging well, but as soon as the words left Gamlen's thin lips, Leandra looked as if her age was catching up with her full force. "Gamlen's right sweetie, please…"

Bethany sighed again and gently pulled her hand back from her mother's tightening grip. "I'll be with a perfectly capable friend. I'll be back later."

Leandra reached out to pull Bethany back and protest as soon as the words fell from her lips but Bethany was already out the door, running down the street and into the darkness of midnight.

…

Bethany stopped running shortly after she got out of the sight of her family. She had to lean against a wall and catch her breath, sucking in lungfuls of the thick air of Lowtown. It was a particularly hot night, and the combined scents of the sea and something foul she couldn't quite place filled her nostrils. She smoothed her hair and sighed as she walked towards the Hanged Man.

The scents of alcohol, smoke, and body odor got stronger as she got closer to the less than reputable establishment. She could hear people laughing raucously and drunkenly from the alley next to the bar, as well as the hum of people talking and laughing from inside. She didn't like bars, or any place that had a lot of people really; especially if said people were drunk.

She hesitated outside the door for a moment, nervously chewing her lip. What if Isabela wasn't even here? Or if she was busy…getting to know someone? Bethany's mind raced, but she forced her hand to push open the door and forced her legs to walk inside.

A few men near the door noticed her walk in and eyed her appreciatively. One of them whistled at her and she blushed deeply, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. He smirked at her reaction, but quickly lost interest as he drank heavily from the bottle clasped in his fist, much to Bethany's relief.

She lifted her eyes and quickly scanned the room, sighing with relief when she spotted a familiar dark skinned beauty sitting at the bar. She quickly made her way to the bar, stopping to stand beside Isabela as the pirate took a shot. Isabela lowered the cup from her full lips and slammed it upside down on the bar as she growled and shook her head to keep the alcohol down.

Bethany lightly cleared her throat, unsure of what to say to the pirate.

Isabela looked over at her, amber eyes lighting up and full lips turning up and into a magnificent smile, her teeth snow white against her light chocolate skin. "Bethany! I didn't expect to see you in here, sweetness," She beamed, pulling Bethany into a close hug.

The young mage blushed deeply as Isabela's bountiful chest pressed into her own well-endowed chest. She awkwardly returned the hug, lightly patting Isabela's back as she did so. The woman smelled of the sea and spice, with a hint of chocolate. Bethany shook away her seemingly random thoughts and collected herself as the rogue pulled away. "So what are you doing here? I thought you didn't like the Hanged Man," Isabela asked as she lightly thumbed the shot glass that she had been drinking from.

Bethany sighed and sat down beside the Rivaini. "Gamlen and mother have been at it since Hawke left. I couldn't deal with them anymore."

"I know exactly what you need," She began, looking at Corff and motioning for him to bring Bethany a drink.

Bethany gently pulled Isabela's hand back down to the bar as she was motioning, "No, thanks really, but I don't drink," She stammered while smiling politely.

Isabela gave her signature crooked grin and looked down at Bethany's hand clasped over her own, amusement flickering over her amber eyes. Isabela brought her free hand over to lay over Bethany's. "C'mon sweetness. I'll get you an ale. Just one; I wouldn't want to get you wasted and have to explain to your mother why her little girl is passed out and draped over my shoulder," She gave another grin, looking up at Bethany from under her lashes as her thumb lightly caressed the mage's hand.

Bethany blushed furiously and pulled her hands away from the pirate's, giving a nervous giggle. Isabela gave a throaty chuckle before calling Corff to bring her a bottle of whiskey and a glass of ale for Bethany.

"So what are Gamlen and Leandra fighting about?" Isabela asked as their drinks were set down in front of them.

Bethany visibly relaxed a little as she sipped from her cup experimentally (she was more relaxed that Isabela had gotten the conversation back on track after the hand caressing incident.) She made a face at the foul and rather bitter taste of the ale, much to Isabela's amusement, before she spoke. "Anything and everything; mostly about how we are freeloaders and should repay him for his kindness," Bethany scoffed, making air quotes with her fingers as she said kindness.

Isabela shook her head. "You uncle is repulsive. He saw me hanging with Hawke a few weeks ago and now makes a regular habit of coming here and hitting on me," She rolled her amber eyes and took a heavy hit from the bottle, her labret piercing making a barely audible clink as it hit the glass.

Bethany took another sip of her ale. "Nothing happened…right?" Just the thought of Gamlen hitting on Isabela made her want to cringe and flush with embarrassment at the same time; but the thought of something actually happening between them made her want to cry or hit someone. Or maybe both. She lightly shook her head, unable to make sense of her conflicting emotions.

Isabela laughed. "Well…he's not dead, so not in a violent sense. Although I was very tempted to stab him, believe me. Sexually, nothing happened either. I know it may not seem like it, but I actually have standards; although the Big Girl would disagree if she were here," She grinned as she thought of the insults that she and Aveline regularly hurled at each other.

Bethany nodded and suppressed a sigh of relief. Why in the void was she even so relieved? What was going on with her? She shook her head and searched for a new subject. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind and blushed deeply as soon as the words left her mouth; "So, you've been with women? In bed?"

Isabela gave a throaty laugh. "I know; shocking isn't it? You see sweetness, men are only good for one thing, women are good for six," She winked suggestively and gave her crooked smirk before taking another drink.

Bethany nearly choked on her ale. Was Isabela hitting on her? She started talking again without even contemplating her words; she just had to say something before she asked Isabela if she was flirting. "How do women…get intimate with each other?"

The pirate gave another husky laugh. "Oh you're curious? I'd gladly give you a demonstration, sweet thing," She gave Bethany an appraising look, her amber eyes drinking in the mage's figure.

Bethany's eyes went wide and she looked deeply into her ale as if it had just become much more interesting than Isabela. "So, um…You've had many lovers then?"

Isabela gave her crooked grin. "I've had an interesting sex life, sweet thing. What about you? How many lovers have you had?"

Bethany fidgeted with her cup and kept her eyes locked on her hands, "I…I've never…"

Isabela gasped, amber eyes going wide and full lips turning up in a grin. "Aww, you're blushing! You're a virgin!" She said loudly, making Bethany want to sink into the floor, "You've been holding out on yourself, sweet thing. You've at least…explored your own Deep Roads, right?"

Bethany awkwardly cleared her throat. Why did it always have to be about sex when she spoke to Isabela? "No…"

Isabela's jaw dropped. "Oh sweetness, we've got to fix that. You're missing out on the best feeling in the world…other than sailing of course. I've got some books that should get you feeling eager enough to get your fingers wet," The Rivaini said, standing and pulling Bethany eagerly towards her room.

Bethany was tugged into Isabela's room faster than she could imagine. One minute her mind was reeling due to how…bluntly Isabela had propositioned her then told her that she should masturbate, and the next she was being pulled into a room that was obviously Isabela's.

The room smelled strongly of the Rivaini; the wonderfully combined scents of the sea, spice, and chocolate that she had smelled on the pirate earlier pleasantly filled her nose again.

Isabela made her way over to a chest at the foot of her bed and bent over as she rifled through the chest, giving Bethany a breathtaking view of her perfect backside. The mage bit her full lower lip as her eyes settled on the pirate's ass, the long white shirt she wore pulling up a bit to expose tight black panties.

Bethany tore her eyes away with a furious blush when she realized that she was ogling Isabela. What had come over her? She shook her head and focused her eyes on the ship in a bottle that Hawke had given the pirate. Maybe she shouldn't have come to the Hanged Man. All these strange thoughts and feelings Isabela was giving her were confusing and wanton.

Isabela finally pulled herself out of the chest and held up two books, interrupting Bethany's pondering. "Ah! There we are! I've got some books here that you'll love; I know I did," She grinned suggestively and handed the books to Bethany with a wink.

Bethany put the books down on the flimsy table in the center of the room and thanked the Rivaini; she hesitated before she spoke again, making sure her back was to the other woman. "Isabela, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweet thing; you can ask me anything."

Bethany bit her lip and mentally cursed herself as the words quickly tumbled out, "How did you know that you fancied women?" She wanted to slap herself as soon as she asked, but she was happy that Isabela couldn't see the blush that had spread across her face. She just had to figure out what in the void was going on with herself.

Isabela gave a chuckle, her amber eyes brimming with gusto. "I've always been attracted to other women. I was never uncomfortable with it. I just accepted it and loved it; if others didn't like it, I didn't care. I am who I am and I can't control that. Plus…the sex is amazing," She grinned widely, "It's truly beautiful when you're making a gorgeous woman moan your name as she is in the throes of ecstasy."

A chill went down Bethany's spine and heat shot down her stomach to settle between her legs at Isabela's last statement. Maybe the pirate was right. Maybe she should just accept that she was attracted to women; well a certain Rivaini woman.

"What if I was attracted to a woman, but I wasn't sure if it was real attraction or just confusion?"

Isabela hummed in thought for a moment. "Well, I would ask the girl I was attracted to if I could kiss her to see how it felt. If I liked it, I'd know it was real attraction; if not, then I'd know I was mistaken."

Bethany slowly turned to face Isabela, nervously chewing her lip as she did so. The pirate looked at her with intrigue, waiting for her to do or say something.

"Are you alright, sweet thing?"

Without a word, Bethany closed her eyes and the distance between herself and the other woman and gently pressed her lips to Isabela's. Bethany pulled away quickly, keeping her eyes shut; the kiss would've looked chaste to anyone watching, but Bethany felt like every inch of her skin was on fire. She instantly wanted more. She wanted, needed to feel Isabela's lips on her own, their tongues caressing one another's while hands explored eager flesh.

She let out a shaky breath that she realized she had been holding and opened her eyes to meet Isabela's.

Isabela had her signature crooked grin plastered on her full lips, her amber eyes twinkling with mischief. She spoke in a husky tone. "Am I the woman you're interested in, sweetness?"

Bethany's heart hammered against her ribs; she wouldn't be shocked if Isabela could hear it. "Yes," she breathed, barely hearing herself over the thudding of her heart.

Isabela made a throaty hum of approval and placed a hand on her own curvaceous hip. "Wouldn't you like to get a better taste of me? That kiss was just a peck," her voice had taken on an even more suggestive tone; the way she said taste made Bethany pretty sure that the Rivaini had meant it in more than one way.

The mage swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned forward to kiss the other woman again. Her mind raced, afraid that she would make an error in the kiss.

Isabela seemed to sense her apprehension and gently touched Bethany's face with a single hand, her long fingers skimming along the mage's sharp cheekbone. "Relax sweetness, I'll help guide you along," She breathed, lips brushing Bethany's.

Bethany relaxed a little, Isabela's hand skimming over her cheek and diving into her thick raven hair. She brought her lips the rest of the way, kissing Bethany gently.

Bethany hardly knew how to respond; she had never kissed anyone before. Isabela's lips were surprisingly soft and she made a low, throaty sound of encouragement when Bethany returned the kiss.

A shiver ran down Bethany's spine at the sound, hot want shooting its way through her to settle between her thighs. Her hands came up to settle at Isabela's hips and pull the pirate flush against herself. She needed to hear that delicious sound again.

Isabela was pleasantly surprised as she was pulled against Bethany; she grinned into the kiss as arousal welled up strongly inside of her and gathered between her legs. She deepened the kiss, as Bethany's lips became more urgent against her own. She parted her lips to run the tip of her tongue against the mage's lower lip, begging entrance.

Bethany's lips parted eagerly for Isabela as she slid her arm around the pirate's waist, pulling her ever closer. Isabela's fingers tangled in her hair as their tongues met. Bethany gave a small moan at the sweet taste of the Rivaini; cinnamon with a hint of whiskey and spice. Her tongue danced with Isabela's as her hand that wasn't holding the pirate flush against herself explored the deep curve of Isabela's wide hip.

A shiver went down Isabela's spine as the mage became more daring. She had let out a small moan when their tongues met, and now her hand was caressing Isabela's impressive hip. The pirate needed to hear that moan again, needed to make Bethany cry out for her. Isabela trailed kisses from the mage's lips, along her jaw, and down to the sensitive pulse point at her neck, pulling the red bandana that usually adorned Bethany's neck off as she did so.

Bethany tilted her head back to give Isabela easier access, another small moan escaping her full lips that had flushed red from Isabela's kisses as the pirate gently kissed and sucked at her neck. She felt Isabela grin against her neck and suddenly self-consciousness hit her. "Am I doing alright?" Her voice was husky with arousal and sounded foreign to herself.

Isabela let out a throaty chuckle before pressing her lips to Bethany's neck again, her dexterous tongue swiping over the sensitive flesh. Bethany bit her lip to keep from moaning again. "You're doing great, sweetness. Nervous?"

"Yes," Bethany admitted, "Why were you grinning? Did I do something?"

Isabela chuckled again. "No, sweet thing; you're doing perfect," She paused to brush her full lips against Bethany's ear lobe as she spoke huskily, "I grinned because I love the way you moan for me and it made me want to hear it again."

She lightly grazed the mage's ear lobe after she spoke. Bethany let out a shaky breath and bit her lip again, unconsciously pressing her hips close to Isabela's at the pirate's arousing words.

Isabela grinned again when Bethany pressed her hips closer to the pirate's. "Let's lay on my bed sweetness. It's much more comfortable than standing here."

"It looks like it," Bethany managed, eyeing the wide bed she was being pulled towards. It wasn't too impressive; rather plain dark sheets were neatly made on the queen sized bed and two simple white pillows lounged near the headboard. She could hardly believe this was happening.

Isabela gently pushing her backwards onto the bed was a firm reminder that this was, in fact, happening. The soft covers gently caught Bethany and she scooted towards the center of the bed to get more comfortable. She propped herself up on her elbows to eagerly watch Isabela.

The Rivaini looked down at her hungrily, her fingers swiftly undoing the buckles on her endless boots. "Comfy?" The pirate asked as she tugged one of her boots off and let it fall to the floor.

Bethany nodded, watching and lightly biting her lip as Isabela's long and curvaceous legs were exposed. She let the other boot fall to the floor before she began to crawl on all fours up the bed towards the mage. The sight was incredibly arousing; Isabela was crawling towards her with pure lust in her eyes, the positioning letting her full breasts nearly pop out of her thin white shirt.

She straddled Bethany, the pirate's buxom chest inches from the mage's face. Bethany fisted the covers, nervously biting her lip. Isabela smiled, running her fingers through the mage's raven curls. "You can touch me; it's highly encouraged actually."

Bethany blushed, "I don't even know where to start."

"Well," Isabela began, taking Bethany's hands, "here is a pretty good place." She guided the mage's hands slowly, teasingly up her thighs and over her hips, curves, and to their final resting place on her full chest. Isabela moved her own hands, leaving Bethany's on her breasts. "Go ahead sweetness, do what your body is telling you," She grinned widely, anticipating the mage's hands to start massaging her breasts.

Bethany bit her lip, slowly rubbing the Rivaini's impressive bust. Isabela gave a throaty hum of approval and watched the mage's expression through half-lidded eyes. Needing to hear more, Bethany palmed the pirate's breasts, gently massaging the soft flesh. "Oh just like that, sweet thing," Isabela moaned, her head tilting back a little as she began grinding her hips into Bethany's.

Bethany ground back, the friction furthering her arousal and making her realize how wet she was. She caressed her way down the Rivaini's torso and around curvaceous hips to grope her thick ass. Needing to taste her again, she looked up at the pirate and captured her full lips in a passionate kiss.

Isabela's hands slid down Bethany's torso and to the belt that hung at her waist. Her fingers made quick work of it and she tossed it aside before setting to work at unlacing the chainmail that had been affixed just beneath her shirt covered breasts; it soon joined the belt somewhere on the floor.

Isabela palmed Bethany's full breasts through her shirt, massaging them gently, causing Bethany to let out a moan. "Maker, Isabela that feels amazing," she managed in a husky voice, meeting Isabela's eyes through her own half-lidded ones.

"You like that?" Isabela grinned, circling her thumb around a cloth covered nipple.

"Yes," the mage moaned as her nipples began to harden. She ground her hips into Isabela's, seeking friction. Isabela made a throaty hum of approval and kissed Bethany hungrily before pushing her back down on the covers. She looked down at the mage, taking in the sight of her disheveled hair, lusty eyes, and full breasts with hardened nipples straining against the white shirt she wore.

Isabela bent down to kiss her again, her hands skimming down her body to unbutton her pants. "You're so beautiful," Isabela breathed, her amber eyes meeting Bethany's of light brown.

The mage blushed deeply. "You are beyond beautiful, Isabela."

Isabela gave a genuine smile, her hands rubbing gently at Bethany's waist before going back to her pant-line. She pulled Bethany's pants off slowly, amber eyes marveling at the pale white skin that was exposed. She tossed the mage's pants aside before running her hands over the smooth, creamy skin of her legs. "You've got such gorgeous legs. Why do you always hide them under those pants?"

Bethany blushed and gave a small grin, "I could say the same about you and those boots you wear."

Isabela gave a crooked grin. "You're such a flatterer," She laid next to the mage, her torso on top of her as she propped herself up with an elbow. Her other hand massaged the mage's breasts again, her head dipping to kiss her deeply.

Bethany caressed Isabela's thigh slowly as they kissed, causing the pirate to grind her hips into Bethany's thigh. Isabela's thigh slipped between Bethany's and she rocked her hips slowly against it, feeling her own wetness paint the inside of her panties as she ground herself against Isabela's smooth thigh.

Suddenly Isabela was on top of her, working her hips slowly, teasing herself against the mage. "You wouldn't believe how wet I am for you, Bethany," Isabela panted huskily, beautiful face just inches from the mage's, "Looks like you're going to get that lesson in how women have sex," She gave a throaty chuckle.

Bethany blushed slightly, her arousal furthered by Isabela's sultry words and voice. "I'm looking forward to that lesson," She managed, her hands caressing Isabela's thick ass and pulling their hips closer together.

Isabela gave a throaty hum and sat up, her nipples hard and straining against her blouse. She quickly unbuckled the leather arm piece that she usually wore on her left arm before pulling it off and tossing it aside; her leather fingerless gloves followed it.

Bethany reached up to untie the blue sash that adorned the pirate's waist, tossing it after the gloves. Isabela grinned, taking the mage's hands and running them up her body and to the ties on the corset that she wore. "Take it off of me, sweetness."

Bethany bit her lip and tried to do so as quickly as possible, eager to see the delicious breasts that were always just out of sight beneath the shirt and corset. She expertly unlaced the garment, the ties were similar to the ones that were on her own shirt.

She eagerly tossed the corset aside, just to see Isabela's shirt still in the way of her goal.

The pirate chuckled at the impatient look that Bethany gave her shirt, as if it would apologize for blocking Isabela's breasts from the mage's eager eyes and disappear. "Eager are we?" She asked seductively before slowly pulling off the shirt.

Bethany's jaw nearly dropped as the Rivaini's perfect breasts met her gaze. She had caught herself staring so many times, and here they finally were; perfectly rounded mounds with nipples erect and begging for attention. Without thinking, she sat up and kissed slowly around one of Isabela's nipples before taking the hardened bud into her mouth.

Her tongue slowly swiped over the nipple as she lightly sucked. She felt Isabela's fingers dip into her hair, holding her close to her chest as she gave a low moan. The pirate rocked her hips against Bethany's, a bit faster than before. One of Bethany's hands trailed down the Rivaini's torso to experimentally rub between her eagerly rocking hips.

Isabela let out another moan, louder this time, before she pressed the mage's fingers more firmly against her core, her hips moving faster. Bethany could feel warm wetness soaking the crotch of the pirate's black panties. She didn't know much about sex, but she knew that she was incredibly wet too. She assumed that was good. "You're soaking wet, Isabela. You're going to ruin your panties."

Isabela gave a low chuckle. "Now you can tell how turned on you've gotten me. That's very important when you're having sex with a woman, sweet thing. The wetter she is, the more she wants you."

The pirate ran her hands down Bethany's sides to take the hem of her shirt and take the clothing off the mage. Bethany blushed deeply as her breasts were exposed, her nipples hard as they met the Rivaini's amber gaze. She fought the urge to cover herself, but Isabela had suddenly pushed her back down into a laying position on the bed and was kissing and licking her way down her throat.

She slid her tongue along the mage's collarbone, making her shiver with want, before kissing her way to an erect nipple. She slowly circled her tongue around the bud, looking up at the mage with lustful eyes as she did so. Bethany bit her lip, meeting the pirate's lusty gaze.

Isabela closed her lips around the hardened bud, sucking slowly and teasing her tongue over the flesh. Bethany moaned her pleasure, grinding her hips into Isabela's.

Isabela grinned and kissed her way to Bethany's other nipple, sucking it slowly while gently tweaking the still wet nipple that she had been sucking. The mage gasped and writhed under the Rivaini, hips desperately seeking purchase against Isabela's thigh.

"Maker! Isabela I need you, please," She gasped, dragging the pirate's free hand to rest between her thighs.

Isabela gave a husky laugh, rubbing the mage's clit through her underwear as she bucked against her hand. "Look at you, you bold, naughty little thing," Isabela husked, looking into Bethany's eyes as she worked her fingers against her clit, "Do you like that? When I touch you there?"

Bethany shivered at Isabela's seductive tone and words. "Yes," she moaned breathlessly, working her hips faster, the crotch of her panties completely soaked with her arousal.

Isabela lightly bit her lip, watching Bethany's beautiful features twist with pleasure. "I love the way you moan for me, let's see if we can coax more out of your pretty lips," She husked, slipping her hand inside of the mage's panties.

Bethany gave a loud gasp as Isabela's fingers suddenly slipped into her panties. The pirate's fingers slid expertly through her soaked folds, finding her clit with ease. She rubbed it slowly, making Bethany let out a long moan and beg for more. "Please Isabela, faster!"

The pirate worked her fingers faster at the mage's plea, grinding her own sex against Bethany's thigh. The mage's moans and cries were music to her ears.

Bethany bucked her hips roughly against Isabela's hand, increasing her pleasure. She had never felt anything this amazing before, no wonder the pirate was always talking about sex. She felt herself drawing closer and closer to something; like she was riding to the crest of a wave. Her cries became higher pitched, her hips more frantic against Isabela.

Isabela didn't want to stop, but she didn't want the mage to finish yet; not like this at least. The pirate pulled her hand away from the mage's pulsing sex, much to Bethany's disappointment. "Isabela! Please don't stop!" She grabbed the pirate's wrist gently.

Isabela smiled her crooked smile and kissed the mage passionately. "Don't worry, sweet thing. You're going to love what I'm about to do to you." The Rivaini brought her fingers to her own full lips, taking them into her mouth and sucking the mage's wetness off of them.

Bethany watched eagerly, the sight of Isabela sucking her wetness off of her fingers sending a pulse through her sex. "Maker…Isabela," She husked.

Isabela gave a low, husky laugh as she pulled her fingers away from her lips. "You're so sweet, in more than one way," she smirked down at the mage as she spoke.

Another pulse went straight to Bethany's core, making her clit tingle intensely with need. The mage was at a loss for words, but she didn't have time to show it. Isabela's lips were suddenly at her own and she could taste herself faintly on the pirate.

Isabela kissed her way down her neck and down her chest. Bethany thought her mouth was making its way to her breasts, which it did for a bit, sucking and licking at her nipples, before continuing downwards. The mage propped herself up on her elbows, watching the Rivaini curiously. She stopped near her panty line, bringing her hands up to slowly pull down Bethany's panties and toss them aside. Bethany blushed as she was completely exposed to the pirate.

Isabela met her gaze, amber eyes twinkling with mischief as her grinning lips continued downward toward her sex. Isabela kissed up her right thigh, then her left before going back down towards her wetness. Bethany wasn't exactly positive of what the pirate was going to do as her tongue trailed down her thigh, her eyes never leaving Bethany's.

Suddenly Isabela's tongue swiped slowly over her folds. Bethany's head nearly fell back onto the covers, a loud moan escaping her flushed lips. She managed to keep her head up, watching Isabela slowly lick her most sensitive area, warm and wet with liquid heat. The sight alone was nearly enough to throw her over the edge.

Isabela looked up through half-lidded eyes, her lusty gaze meeting the mage's eyes, brimming with pleasure. The pirate sped up her ministrations, lightly brushing a single fingertip over the mage's entrance.

"Put your finger inside me," Bethany moaned, knowing what the Rivaini was wordlessly asking. Isabela eagerly obliged, slowly sliding into the mage's tight wetness. She was wet enough for the pirate to slip a finger in easily, but Isabela knew Bethany had never done anything like this before, so she went in and out slowly, gradually going deeper.

It took Bethany a few seconds to adjust to the new sensation, but she soon began to enjoy it; the pirate was going at the perfect pace for her. Her tongue sped up as the mage's cries got louder.

"Please! Deeper, faster!" Bethany suddenly cried, nearly bucking her hips into the Rivaini's face; she tangled her fingers in the pirate's dark hair, causing her bandana to fall off. Isabela was pleasantly surprised by Bethany's sudden cry. She eagerly licked faster and went deeper, adding another finger before looking up to watch the mage writhing and crying out in pleasure. Her back was arched and her full red lips were parted as she cried out her ecstasy. Isabela could tell she was close.

Bethany could feel herself getting closer and closer to the crest of that wave of pleasure again. Her fingers tangled in Isabela's hair as she writhed. "I'm so close!" She cried. To what, she wasn't sure, but she knew something was about to happen. Her entire body was tensed up and she felt like she would explode in ecstasy any second.

Isabela's amber eyes never left the mage, her own sex pulsing at the sight of the mage writhing and moaning for her. Suddenly, her back arched again and her mouth fell open in an O of pleasure. She loudly cried out Isabela's name, her inner walls spasming and clenching around the pirate's finger. One hand tangled in the pirate's hair while the other tightly fisted the sheets. The mage's entire body was on fire, pure ecstasy coursing through her veins as her cries gradually became quieter.

Isabela slowed down her ministrations, licking and fingering slower until the mage had fully ridden out her orgasm and the aftershocks that followed. She slowly sat up and pulled her finger out of the mage's tight wetness, missing it immediately. She grinned down at the mage, licking her wetness off her lips, savoring her flavor. She looked absolutely beautiful in that moment; her raven hair spread around her head, cheeks flushed with ecstasy, eyes half-lidded in bliss.

Bethany looked up at the pirate, feeling her cheeks flushing with pleasure. "That was the best thing I've felt in my entire life. It was like…" She trailed off, unable to find the words.

"Reaching the crest of a wave and nearly exploding in pure ecstasy?" Isabela finished before sucking the mage's wetness off of her finger with a grin.

"Exactly," Bethany panted huskily with a smile.

Isabela kissed her passionately. "Now it's my turn, sweetness."

Bethany blushed. "Do you want me to do what you just did to me?" The idea was strangely appealing; however, the image of Isabela moaning and writhing above her, like Bethany herself had just been, was downright delicious.

Isabela hummed in thought for a moment. "Not yet, maybe I'll get you to repay that favor another time, but I know something you can do for me," She grinned, pulling her own soaked panties off and quickly straddling the mage.

She took Bethany's hand and guided it to her sex, biting her lip and watching Bethany's expression as she did so.

Bethany blushed as she looked at Isabela's core, swelled and wet with arousal. She experimentally brushed a finger along the pirate's slit, feeling the thick wetness coat her finger. Isabela let out a low moan as she watched the mage, amber eyes full of lust.

Bethany bit her lip, wanting the pirate crying out for her as she herself had been a minute ago. "Find my clit, sweetness. That's what you rub to get the most pleasure. It'll feel like a little nub," Isabela explained huskily, rubbing herself against Bethany's fingers slowly.

Bethany grinned as she felt the Rivaini's clit; she rubbed it slowly with her left hand, her right hand rubbing a fingertip across Isabela's entrance.

Isabela groaned in pleasure and the wonderful pain of teasing, biting her lip and writhing above the mage. "Please don't tease me, sweetness. I need you now."

Bethany bit her lip and gently slipped two fingers into the pirate's tight wetness, gradually going deeper. "Is that too much?"

Isabela gave a low chuckle. "It's perfect, Bethany," She kissed the mage hungrily before sitting up again and beginning to ride the mage's fingers, gradually picking up speed. She guided the mage's fingers on her clit as well, making sure she was rubbing fast and hard.

Bethany looked up at the pirate with wonder. Her breasts bounced as she rode the mage, giving loud moans, her wetness tight around Bethany's fingers. The image of the pirate looking down at her, amber eyes lidded in pure ecstasy, full lips moaning and gasping her pleasure as she rode her fingers, was one of the most beautiful things she had ever witnessed.

She bent down a little and held onto the mage's shoulders as she picked up speed, her amber eyes fluttering shut as she moaned and cried out in ecstasy. Bethany pushed her fingers deeper to match the Rivaini's thrusts, watching raptly as Isabela drew closer to orgasm.

"Maker, Bethany. I'm so close!" She cried out, sitting up again, her hands moving from Bethany's shoulders to grope the mage's full breasts. Bethany bit her lip hard and pushed her fingers as deeply as she could, her other fingers working against that little bundle of nerves at the top of the pirate's entrance even faster. Isabela suddenly arched, throwing her head back slightly, her mouth falling open and her eyes screwing shut as she came with a series of loud cries and moans. Her slick inner walls clenched around Bethany's fingers as she slowed her previously bucking hips. She gave a final cry and relaxed against the mage, slumping down slightly to catch her breath.

"That was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen," Bethany husked in wonder.

Isabela gave a throaty chuckle and sat up to look down at the mage. "You're amazing," She kissed Bethany before climbing off the mage to lay beside her.

Bethany immediately missed the feeling of Isabela's wetness around her fingers and her warm body on top of her own; she missed the image of the pirate writhing and moaning in ecstasy even more. She examined the thick, clear wetness that coated her fingers before experimentally bringing them past her lips.

The pirate watched the mage suck her wetness off her fingers, a move that Isabela usually did herself; it was incredibly arousing seeing Bethany do it. The mage marveled at the taste; salty, sweet, with a hint of something unlike anything she had tasted before. "That actually does taste good."

Isabela chuckled. "Of course; and that is pretty sexy, even more so when you're doing it."

Bethany blushed deeply and kissed the Rivaini passionately.

Isabela hesitantly pulled her lips away from Bethany's to give her a genuine look. "I don't usually offer this…but you can stay the night with me if you'd like to. I wouldn't want to ruin this moment by sending you back off to your mother and Gamlen."

Bethany smiled, "Mother will be worried sick…but at least I won't have to explain why I smell like sex."

Isabela laughed loudly, her chest bouncing. "Now that would probably lead to your mother and a very angry Hawke coming here to kill me for defiling you."

The two women trailed off into laughter before Isabela made a suggestion, "Shall we get another ale to help us sleep?"

Bethany grinned, "Why not?"

…

Once again clothed, Isabela and Bethany sat down at the mostly empty bar. There were about four men left in the bar and all of them were watching the two women with wide eyes.

Bethany fidgeted under their stares and looked nervously over at Isabela. "Why are they looking at us like that? They look like they've seen Andraste resurrected or something."

Corff answered the question for her as he sat down their drinks, "Because we all heard all the noise that's been coming from Isabela's room for the past two hours."

Bethany flushed blood red while Isabela gave a crooked grin and drank from her glass. The mage looked over at the pirate with wide chocolate eyes full of chagrin.

Isabela gave the mage a mischievous grin as she set her glass down. "Don't worry, sweet thing. No one is complaining." She patted the blushing mage's shoulder and winked at her.

Bethany let her head fall to the bar with an embarrassed groan, hearing Isabela chuckling the whole time.

_**Note: That's 26 pages of writing and 15 of them are smut. Not bad for a first-time smut writer... **_


End file.
